Stay the Night With Me
by RukawaGF
Summary: Shizuo x Izaya. Fluff. Izaya's Birthday Fanfic.  Shizuo, in his pajamas, sees Izaya in his pajamas for the first time. Needless to say he wastes no time in molesting Izaya. Izaya is a bit of a prude and refuses to show skin. -ONE SHOT-


**Fandom: **Durarara!  
><strong>Title: <strong>Stay the Night With Me  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Shizuo x Izaya  
><strong>Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme: <strong>Shizuo, in his pajamas, sees Izaya in his pajamas for the first time. Needless to say he wastes no time in molesting Izaya. ;)  
><strong>Warning:<strong> A bit OOC since it's my attempt at them being fluffy. don't say i didn't warn you.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own none of these characters!_  
>THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author! wishes Izaya a happy birthday~<em>**

* * *

><p>"S-Shizu-chan… will you… stay the night?"<p>

It was a simple question. However the light stuttering and a small turn of his face along with that hint of pink dusting his cheeks spoke volumes that it took a lot of courage on his part to ask.

Shizuo stared quietly at his new boyfriend, half stunned. He nodded dumbly at first, then cleared his throat to say, "Ah… of course. If you don't mind."

The day Izaya and Shizuo had finally decided to confront their denials and start a relationship was the day that everyone in Ikebukuro wondered if the world was coming to an end. The Dollars board was filled with messages of post-apocalypse, business men wondered if their stocks will drop and shrine maidens prayed for the preparation of the end of the world.

Well, not really. Just the Dollars going nuts over the news on their message boards.

If the Dollars had heard Izaya right now, the news would clog up the net to the point the main servers would have to shut down.

Because everyone and their second half cousins knew that Izaya had zero experiences in relationships. Even with Shizuo and Izaya finally admitting their feelings enough to start one, Izaya refused to show any display of public affection. It was as if they just had become friends finally, without the vending machine tossing. When they were seen, they would walk side by side or just eat out together, having small conversations.

As if they were just good friends.

One wondered how Shizuo was able to stand having a boyfriend who seemed to refuse any physical affectionate contact.

Considering Izaya's affinity for privacy, they held his birthday party in his suite, just the two of them. After they ate the cake and Shizuo was picking up the plates to clean up, Izaya dropped the 'bomb.'

At least it was a good kind, not the angry kind, though Shizuo's brain erupted like a volcano with too much imagination.

"M-maybe I shouldn't have asked. It's just… it's getting late…." Izaya decided to go back on his word, seeing how Shizuo just stared at him at the mere suggestion of what-might-happen-later.

"Ah! No. I'll stay." Shizuo quickly waved off his hand and took the plates to the sink.

Then he had a sinking feeling if… Izaya meant he'd have to take the couch and sleep separately.

His shoulders drooped.

They've been going out only for two months, and perhaps holding hands or kissing was too much at that stage but it did frustrate Shizuo that Izaya was unwilling to show any display of affection.

None. Zero.

He was half starting to wonder if those words of confession two months ago were just a dream.

After Shizuo had finished, Izaya suggested to him to go shower first since he still had a bit more work to do. Shizuo couldn't help but wonder if it was alright that he read deeper into that, but for now he shrugged it off and went to take his shower.

The entire time, he couldn't help but think about Izaya taking a shower with him. Though all he had was his imagination since he had never seen Izaya's nude body at all.

'Calm down, boy. You're like a hungry wolf right now.' He sighed as he draped a towel around his hips and used a second towel to dry his hair.

When he got out, Izaya had already laid out some spare PJs for him. As he got into them, Shizuo thought to himself, 'Come to think of it… this is my first time in his room.'

It depressed him to think that he was still not invited to Izaya's bed.

When he came down the stairs, the informant had already cleared away his work and was looking through the DVD collection.

"Ah Shizu-chan. Help me pick out something for us to watch. I'll go take my shower now." And he scampered off.

Shizuo watched him go and turned to face an extensive amount of DVD collection. He looked through them and wondered to himself why Izaya had so many children's DVDs.

'Does he watch these with Mairu and Kururi?'

There wasn't much of a selection to choose so he randomly picked an episode of Doraemon. As he picked out something to watch, Shizuo felt uncertain, wondering if he should be more aggressive in this relationship. Then again, he didn't want to scare off Izaya who was also new to all this.

Shizuo was too scared to love because he didn't want to hurt the person he loved. He had avoided it, scared that he would go out of control in anger, unable to keep a leash on his supernatural strength.

Izaya denied loving one person because he had wished to love all of humanity equally. Such a twisted logic didn't seem to apply to Shizuo since he was a 'beast' anyway.

Despite such contradictions, they both had come to terms, after years and years of denial.

Both didn't want to screw it up.

Shizuo sighed again, wondering what he should do. Should he just assume Izaya had meant he sleep on the couch and avoid the awkwardness?

Awkwardness. That was the problem of this relationship. Both were so afraid to ruin it, they were walking on their tip-toes, trying not to bump into each other.

It was so much easier when Shizuo was just throwing vending machines, not caring if Izaya got hurt while he dodged it like an expert.

Shizuo heard the shower stop and he couldn't help his heart beating faster.

Shizuo half hoped to see Izaya just wearing towels even though he knew with 99.9999% certainty that would never happen.

Instead Izaya came down stairs fully clothed in a grey hoodie and black shorts complete with socks with his hair still a bit wet at the ends.

"Socks?" Shizuo asked as he looked down. He blinked because… that was his first time seeing Izaya's legs.

He almost facepalmed at himself for drooling over just some skin. He couldn't help it however, the guy wore long sleeves and long pants even in the scorching hot summer days.

"I get cold easily." He huffed as he jumped onto the couch.

"So what did you pick?"

Shizuo went ahead and showed the cover of the DVD before he popped it in. Then he went back to sit next to Izaya on the couch.

As the episodes played, Shizuo tried his best not to yawn. It was boring. But Izaya burst out laughing at certain scenes being played. Instead of watching the show, Shizuo tilted his head to just watch his boyfriend happily giggling at the overdone comedy.

The way that large grey hoodie tempted him with a bit more show of skin, the way that damp hair dripped wet, the way that he sat with his arms around his legs only made Shizuo want to tilt his head to get a better view of what's underneath those black pants…

Izaya noticed Shizuo watching him and looked up.

"What is it?"

"Ah…" Shizuo quickly thought of a lame excuse.

"I'm cold."

"Cold?" Izaya frowned.

Finally gathering some courage, Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya and forced him to sit on his lap.

"Yeah. Cold. Warm me up."

Izaya blushed hard, not used to having Shizuo touch him so casually.

Shizuo's heart pounded hard against his chest as Izaya shifted in his lap uncomfortably. He was sure that Izaya's heart was throbbing just as fast too.

Now that Izaya was in his lap, he could smell the fresh scent of shampoo emanating from his head. And the lights from the T.V. flickered, showing even more skin around his neck. Feeling a bit braver, Shizuo slipped a hand under the grey hoodie.

Izaya squeaked.

"S-S-Shizu-chaan…"

"Shh. I'm trying to watch."

Which was a blatant lie.

"B-but..."

"My hands are cold."

Another lie.

Shizuo was getting better at lying, especially if that meant he would be able to finally touch that taunt skin. He could feel Izaya's abdomen quiver at his touch.

'He's so sensitive...' Shizuo thought as he stroked Izaya's lean stomach.

Shizuo wondered if he could touch him lower. Finally touching that soft, smooth skin just wasn't enough. He wanted to touch him more, see him more…. and the smell of Izaya was intoxicating.

The blond's hand travelled lower, lightly brushing against his pubic hair when…

Slap.

Izaya had slapped Shizuo's hand and turned to face him, his face furiously bright red.

"What are you doing, Shizu-chan?"

"Uhh…" Shizuo quickly tried to wrack his brain for an excuse. "Looking for warmth? It's warmer down there."

Izaya's face looked livid, though Shizuo wondered if half of that flush was due to embarrassment.

"No. You can't touch me there." And Izaya grabbed Shizuo's wrist and yanked him away.

'Oh really.' Shizuo's eyebrows shot up at that. It only made him want to take on that challenge.

"By the way, Izaya. You didn't get any birthday punches."

Izaya stiffened.

"I thought we got over that in high school." Izaya muttered, nervous and wondering what Shizuo had planned.

"Yeah well punches are kinda boring so… I think I'll give you birthday bites instead."

"B-bites? Aaah!"

Izaya yelped when Shizuo nibbled on the soft skin at the back of his neck.

Blame the hoodie for being too large and tempting me, Shizuo told Izaya silently.

"S-Shizu-aaaah…" Izaya moaned now as his boyfriend licked the spot and gently sucked on it.

"I believe you're… forever twenty-one?" Shizuo smirked.

"W-wait. Shizu-chan. I… I'm not ready!"

"Don't care. They're just birthday bites. You're getting them whether you like it or not."

With that, Shizuo tightened his arms around Izaya, one hand slipping under the grey hoodie as he bit the other side of the informant's neck. Izaya struggled vainly, knowing how useless it was due to the brute's strength.

"S-Shizu-chan… please…" Izaya whimpered, feeling his body become aroused shamefully, his heart slamming against his chest, struggling to be released.

"Please what? More? I'm only on my second." Shizuo huffed, his breath tickling the wet skin.

Izaya squirmed uncomfortably. It felt wrong. He wasn't ready for this mentally. True, he had invited Shizuo to stay and he knew what that meant but…

His grip on Shizuo's hands faltered, losing more strength as Shizuo's hot breath was on his neck. A third bite and Izaya shivered, craning his neck to give him even more access as the grey hoodie drooped down one shoulder.

"S-Shizu-chan…"

Both forgot about the T.V. as Shizuo's hand snaked upward to brush against one of Izaya's nipples. It immediately grew taut with just a touch.

"Aaaah…" Izaya moaned once again. His toes curled as his legs wrapped around the debt collector's thighs.

Shizuo pulled down the hoodie with his spare hand to suck and bite more down Izaya's exposed shoulder.

"S-Shizu…hnnng…." Izaya did not know what else to say as he shivered in his arms.

Once Shizuo had covered Izaya's nape with bite marks and massaged both nipples, he pushed his smaller boyfriend down on the couch.

"W-wait. Shizu. What are you planning?"

"Need to give you more bites." Shizuo said plainly as he lifted up Izaya's shirt.

"B-but, I think you've given me twenty already."

"You said, forever twenty one right?" Shizuo smirked as he pried apart his legs and licked down the smooth creamy thigh.

Izaya flushed at those words.

"W-well…" the raven looked away, embarrassed. Shizuo couldn't help but want to see more of him. There was no turning back now.

Shizuo took off one of the socks and started to lick between his toes. Then he nibbled lightly on the pinky toe, earning a groan from his boyfriend. Sometimes Izaya giggled from being tickled as Shizuo licked his ankle and then quickly became a moaning mess when he started sucking on his toes again.

"S-Shizu… nnngh…. Nnngh…."

Izaya shivered, his legs in the air, toes curling as his pants tightened with each administration.

After each of his feet were kissed, Shizuo lifted up Izaya's shirt to see his perky nipples. Licking his lips once, he spread apart Izaya's legs to invite himself in and sucked on one of the pink nipples.

Izaya's gasp was loud and audible despite the T.V. still playing the children's show.

"Sh-Shizu!" Izaya was speechless, all form of coherent thoughts taken away save for the pleasure he was feeling as Shizuo's devious tongue licked his nipple, rubbing and twirling it around. The informant wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist instinctively. This proved to be a mistake as he arched when his cock inside his pants brushed against Shizuo's own tight erection.

"Aaaah…"

Shizuo moved to the next nipple fast, hungrily devouring it with his tongue and mouth, sucking it red. The raven clutched onto the blond's head, his fingers tangling in his locks.

The debt collector growled, unable to contain his lust as he grabbed his own arousal under his pants and Izaya's erection and started rubbing them together. The friction was sweet, finally feeling a bit of relief.

"Izaya…" Shizuo whispered as he pulled up to his ear.

"I want to eat you so badly…"

Izaya flushed anew, clinging tighter to his boyfriend, unsure of what he wanted. His mind did not want to go further, this has already gone too far. But his body. Sweet lord, his body wanted to go much further than this. He wanted to plunge himself into this pleasure, dive into the abyss and forget everything else save for this sweet sensation that Shizuo was delivering him.

"N-no. You can't, Shizu-chan." Izaya managed to say once his brain came back to him briefly.

"Don't deny me now, flea." He growled, rubbing their arousals together roughly. Izaya arched into him, also moving his hips in tandem. God his body needed this, but…

"N-no. No Shizu-chan. Please."

Izaya shuddered, scared. Shizuo swallowed hard, caught between wanting to say 'fuck it' and just fuck his boyfriend senseless until he gave up… and stopping himself before he truly turned into a monster.

With a deep sigh, Shizuo hooked the hem of his pants and lowered it, freeing his erection.

Izaya's eyes widened at seeing Shizuo's cock for the first time.

It was huge.

No way that thing could enter inside his…

"I won't, flea. But let me at least do this."

Shizuo wrapped his hand around his cock and squeezed. He groaned at the sensation, as he started to masturbate, jerking his hands swiftly.

Izaya gulped, his own cock twitching with need, crying from the lack of friction.

"S-Shizu…" Izaya mewled, he wasn't sure how to voice that he still wanted him even after he had just pushed him away.

"I know."

Then Shizuo lowered his head to suck on Izaya's cock on top of the black fabric, wetting the cloth as he tasted the precum seeping out.

Izaya groaned, trying not to thrust his hips into that delicious mouth and that pleasure-inducing tongue. But even this wasn't enough anymore.

Izaya needed more. And he knew it.

"S-Shizu…" the informant moaned. "W-wait."

"Can't flea. I said I need this," he grunted.

"N-no, I don't mean to stop. I … I want you to… turn around."

Shizuo paused, slightly confused. Izaya struggled to get up, pushing down Shizuo back on the couch. And to the blond's surprise, his boyfriend took off his own black pants. Izaya's face was burning with shame, but there was no turning back now.

Feeling nervous and still uncertain, Izaya turned his body as he straddled Shizuo. The blond's eyes widened as Izaya lowered his cock near Shizuo's mouth as he himself wrapped his hands tentatively around the blond's arousal.

Sixty-nine.

Shizuo smirked as he licked his lips. If Izaya was afraid of penetration, this would suit them well.

The debt collector immediately leaned forward to take Izaya's cock into his mouth. Izaya moaned loud, his hips bucking as his boyfriend sucked him so deliciously. He hadn't even fully wrapped his hands around Shizuo's cock and already he was devouring him.

Izaya trembled as he tried to concentrate, his hazy mind telling him he needed to focus on giving some pleasure back to Shizuo. He stroked Shizuo's cock, rubbing the foreskin up and down the shaft. He just couldn't bring himself to suck on Shizuo's erection like his boyfriend was doing but he should at least try to lick him.

He brought his tongue to the tip of the erection and licked at the pre-cum. It tasted funny.

Shizuo groaned into Izaya's cock, the vibration going straight to his spine. Izaya shivered again as he forced himself to continue licking, getting used to the flavor and the taste.

The blond groaned each time Izaya licked him. He needed more but he was content with what he got for now. Izaya's cock was delicious, sweet, tangy and salty yet musky at the same time. He sucked him dry, twirling his tongue around the base and the head. His hands held up Izaya's ass and thighs as he sucked, minding the teeth out of the way.

When Shizuo finally felt Izaya's mouth swallow him whole, he couldn't help but thrust his hip upward to meet him just as his mouth sucked on him particularly hard. Izaya groaned too and the saccharine vibration travelled straight to Shizuo's spine as well. To Izaya's credit, he moaned a lot, being so sensitive with the way his boyfriend sucked him so lovingly. They both started to move their hips, Shizuo trying to mind his strength while Izaya tried hard to stay up.

Not too long after, they both groaned loudly and came simultaneously. Izaya pulled out as hot cum filled his mouth and more cum squirted onto his face and head. Shizuo on the other hand sucked and swallowed all of his smaller boyfriend's cum, sucking on him for more even as Izaya toppled on top of him in a quivering mess and had stopped cumming.

"S-Shizu… Shizu! Aaah… s-stop! Aaah…!"

Shizuo licked him one last time before he popped Izaya's cock out of his mouth. Izaya panted roughly, exhausted from his first orgasm in a long time.

The debt collector sat up and gathered his boyfriend to his arms and hugged him from behind, softly kissing the side of his head again and again.

"Sorry," Shizuo muttered.

Izaya tried to calm his heart down but he couldn't. Not with Shizuo's arms around him so protectively and possessively. He still felt sensitive, the afterglow warming him even as the chills from the glistening sweat settled in.

"It's fine," Izaya said as he closed his eyes.

The T.V. had gone silent, finished with the credits and there was no other sound in the suite save for each other's breathing.

"Happy… birthday… again?"

Izaya chuckled. He turned around so he could face his boyfriend. Shizuo looked guilty, upset with himself for being carried away yet again.

"Just remember I get cold easily… so you better warm me up in bed too."

Shizuo's face brightened as a smile lit his face.

"I'll take full responsibility." He smirked as he carried his boyfriend back up to his bedroom.

Once he laid his boyfriend in bed, Shizuo remembered something. He wiped his mouth furiously on the back of his hand to wipe off any cum as Izaya watched curiously. Then he carefully, and slowly leaned in to give a small kiss on Izaya's lips. Shizuo noted how Izaya's cheeks darkened red and pulled the covers up his face after receiving his first kiss.

The debt collector smiled, happy that they had finally gone much further than before.

Shizuo pulled up the covers, wrapping his arms around the small raven. And they slept together in each other's arms for the first time.


End file.
